


Under Observation

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eyes, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale Watches Crowley.





	Under Observation

Aziraphale enjoyed Crowley's sudden rages. It wasn't that he liked seeing him in danger of discorporation through heart-attack, but it was pleasant to see the dear boy actually looking excited about something. Right now, Crowley was exercised on the subject of foreign drivers, inability of same to use manual transmission cars, stupidity of same when it came to choosing a side of the road to drive on, and how he couldn't really be blamed for the sudden rash of burning cars left in his wake.

"Mmm-hmm," Aziraphale said, watching the sunglasses slip down Crowley's thin nose to be shoved up again with one long, impatient finger. Angry yellow eyes glittered from behind the lenses as Crowley paced up and down, counting off the iniquities of foreign drivers and their entire bloody countries, waving his hands around as if he were barely restrained from working some unpleasant sort of conjuration to annihilate all the targets of his ire.

Crowley took a deep breath and seemed to calm down suddenly, smoothing his hair back and forcing an ironic little smile to his lips. Aziraphale frowned as he became his normal, imperturbable, untouchable self.

"I'm thinking of buying a Micra," Aziraphale said casually. "Should I go for red or yellow?"

Crowley stared at him in horror, and began to shake. His cheeks flushed. His hands balled up into fists. He swayed as if he might actually faint, and then he started yelling again. He completely forgot about controlling his hiss; Aziraphale could barely make out the words, but he was rather sure Crowley wasn't totally in favour of the existence of Japanese cars. When the sunglasses were flung across the room in fury,* Aziraphale sighed happily. Crowley really did have the most remarkably coloured eyes.

*They landed, neatly folded, on the window sill.


End file.
